Floating Continent (Into the Future)
Floating Continent is the 47th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Moon. The previous stage is Brazil. Battleground Chapter 1 The stage starts off spawning nothing for a little while. Eventually, a couple Baa Baa will spawn, eventually being supported by Heavenly Hippoe and Gabriel. Heavenly Hippoes and Gabriel will spawn slowly throughout the early battle, blocking the way to the enemy castle, which has 750,000 health. Once you attack the enemy base, a couple Kroxo will spawn, eventually being supported by Maawth. After the enemy castle reaches 600k health, Nimoy Bore will spawn. Chapter 2 Pretty much the same, except everything has a higher strength magnification. Another big difference is that Cyberhorns will spawn after the boss shockwave. Chapter 3 Still pretty much the same, with an intense buff. When you attack the base enough, Nimoy Bore spawns, with an even higher buff. Cyberhorns will still spawn, with an even higher buff as well. After some time another Nimoy Bore will spawn, meaning now the player must deal with two ''750% buffed Nimoy Bores. Eventually, a ''third Nimoy Bore will spawn if you take long enough. Strategies Chapter 1 & 2 Strategy 1 Castaway Cat really helps here. Drop him as frequently as you can. With many surfer cats, and a lot of luck, you can pretty much freeze the Nimoy Bore for a long time. Dark Heroes help here, especially Akira, as his normal form can stop the Nimoy Bore and hayabusa to knock him back. Combined with lots of Castaway Cats, the Nimoy Bore will be stopped for most of the battle. If you have Paris Cat, Bahamut, Neo Psychocat, and Dancing Flasher, you can possibly kill the Nimoy Bore in under 30 seconds. Once the enemy castle falls below 600k health, the boss will spawn Nimoy Bore. It helps to kill the support enemies before the Nimoy Bore spawns, as it will make the boss much easier. Gabriel, Heavenly Hippoe, and Kroxo will spawn at a slow rate, acting as support. Depending on your anti-alien treasures, the Nimoy Bore can have over 1 million health and 10,000 damage in Chapter 1. Once the boss spawns, be sure to mass-produce meatshields. If the wave of meatshields is not constant, the Nimoy Bore may rush forward and kill your long-ranged attackers. Cats that can stop or knock back alien enemies are very useful, as stopping the Nimoy Bore can give you many chances to hit it. Knocking it back prevents it from advancing, giving you a bit more time. The Nimoy Bore gets knocked back twice. Once he dies, then the stage is very easy. Just keep killing the other enemies, and you should win soon. Strategy 2 (No Anti-Alien) Cats: Macho cat, wall cat, "third meat-shield"(Li'l Cat), Magica cat, Dragon cat, Paris cat, Bahamut, "high health uber"(Guardian Gamereon), "high ranged uber"(Super Galaxy Cosmo). Execution: Level up worker till Heavenly Hippo spawn, when Those Guys come near your base spawn Macho, Wall and Magica , then Dragon and Paris. Slowly spawn more of them, up worker if possible, when the hippos are clear, stop spawning. Up worker to 7/8. If Maawth spawns and your stack of attackers die, then you are doing it right. When Maawth is near Spawn Gamereon , Macho, Wall, Magica. Save enough for Cosmos. When Maawth dies spawn Bahamut, stack Dragon, Paris, Magica, Macho, Wall. When Nimoy Bore spawns use cannon, spam cats. If Gamereon dies prematurely don't worry tables will turn. Victory is when Nimoy Bore dies. Summary: When Maawth's 370 range and Nimoy Bore are paired, they're deadly. Thus lure Maawth out and kill it swiftly. It can give an advantage when dealing with Nimoy Bore. Player can use the time lag between Maawth spawns to achieve an under-powered victory. Strategy 3(Chill Cat carry) Just spam 3 meatshields , psychocat, and chill cat and the level is a breeze. fill the other slots with good damage and you'll be fine. Chapter 3 Strategy 1 Cats: Mohawk Cat, Manic Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat/Manic Eraser Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Neo Psychocat/Castaway Cat, Chill Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut, Ururun Wolf. Items: Cat CPU (obligatory), Rich Cat (helpful). The stage is extremely difficult and nasty this time, because 3 Nimoy Bores come instead of 1. Psychocat and/or Castaway Cat are almost obligatory, to stop the bosses. Wheel Cat also helps, especially his True Form, because he does massive damage to aliens and has fast attack speed. Macho Legs Cat can be a huge help, too. The rest of your party should be filled with meatshields and heavy hitters. Build up money at the beginning, using Bahamut to bring down the Heavenly Hippoes. Use Eraser Cat and Crazed Wall to protect your Bahamut. Spam Psychocat/Castaway Cat. Send Ururun Wolf and Holy Valkyrie when the base is hit. NOTE: You are probably going to fail. Don't give up. Whatever you do, try and get lots of anti-alien treasures so you can do more damage and take less. If you die, restart until you win. What do you have to lose? Strategy 2 Cats: Crazed Eraser Cat, Eraser Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, Seafarer Cat, Chill Cat, Oni Hayabusa (or cat that has Alien knockback ability), Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat The idea of this line up is to freezelock the Nimoy Bores with the Seafarer Cats while also using a stack of Thaumaturge Cats to decrease their attack power. This way, if the Nimoy Bores do escape the freezelock momentarily, their attacks will not obliterate your other stacked cats. Due to Seafarer Cat's high freeze chance, there is a good percentage that a stack of them will freezelock the Nimoy Bores. Optionally, but also recommended, is to bring a cat that can knockback Aliens, such as Ururun Cat or Oni Hayabusa. This way, you dont actually have to kill the Nimoy Bores, but rather just knock them back and use the Cannon to knock them behind the base, leaving a heavy hitter like Bahamut or any other cat to attack the base. Strategy 3 (Uber/TF carry ft. Freeze & Weaken) Most of the usual cats still apply here but you should honestly have a good handful of True Forms before getting to this point so i won't be listing evolved forms. I sub Volta and Kachiyama for Seafarer Cat & Thaumaturge Cat. I still have Thaumaturge Cat but Kachiyama is perfect for this stage due to the massive amount of stalling at the start. At the beginning you just spam Ramen cat to deal with the Gabriels and Heavenly Hippoe that stack up. After a minute or so, you'll be at max worker/cash and your Ramen Cats should be fine to handle the wave up until that point. Once i hit max cash i spawn an early Kachiyama to slow down the Hippoe and get him out again earlier. Volta is next as having 2 means stunlocking the Nimoy Bore. At this point, start spamming Psychocat to get a good stack of them going for Nimoy. Once you've pre-summoned and are back near max cash its time for your heavy hitters, starting with the shortest CD first so they'll be summoned again quicker. Then just unload all of your meatshields and extra damage for the rest of the fight. With that pre-fight planning with Volta/Kachi you will have a very easy time beating this stage. With all 6 anti-alien treasure(not all were 100%) I completed the stage before the second Bore was able to spawn. Ravagore's Lineup: Catellite(31), Ramen Cat(32), Maximum the Fighter(33), Cameraman Cat(30), Cyborg Cat(34), Corrupted Psychocat(31), Kachiyama Fire Squad(17 MVP), Volta(26), C. Bahamut(30), B.C.S. Lionheart Follow-up: I probably could have done this stage with a 5th Uber instead of Corrupted Psychocat, the bore barely moved. Dragon King Vars would be my replacement but any high dps uber with decent range will fill the role. Pro-Tip: This is the lineup i used for 90% of all stages in ITF ch 3. Vars and Ring Girl Cat make special sub-ins for Black-heavy stages, subbing out the Kachiyama, Volta or B.C.S. depending on who i'm fighting. You may not have Ubers quite like this but this line up will carry you far. Trivia * This could be where all the land from The Great Abyss went. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03003-47.html *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03004-47.html *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03005-47.html Category:Into the Future